


hundred miles an hour thinking 'bout ya

by prettyoddity



Series: intertwined. [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Internet Friends AU, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Idol Verse, Online Friendship, there's a small portion of texting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon’s favorite part of falling in love with each other— if not the hushed late night conversations over the phone, or the grainy muffled quality of poorly connected FaceTime, or the exchanged texts that last the whole day— is probably this moment.It’s just the two of them, completely tangible; all for the other to just run to, and hold for as long as they want.





	hundred miles an hour thinking 'bout ya

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii
> 
> it's been a month since my last update but idk it feels like a rly long time
> 
> life has been Terrible™ to me and so has my writer's block but nevertheless I Am Back! with something new . but still soonhoon lmao
> 
> title is from hayley kiyoko's let it be (♡)
> 
> enjoy!!!
> 
> (sorry in advance if this is shittier than usual, my wb is really really bad, i just felt the need to post)

    “Good morning, Jihoon-ah!”

“...It’s too early for this.”

 

Soonyoung’s smile grows as he watches the dark blank screen on the other side of the call adjust into a dim light, revealing the other boy, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes.

 

    “It’s really early, though,” Jihoon whines, husky morning voice apparent. “The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“I know,” Soonyoung giggles as he fixes the cap on his head, trying to get a better look of Jihoon and his white blanket surroundings. “Sorry. I just got off the plane.”

Jihoon sits up, Soonyoung’s statement catching his attention. “Already? I thought you were catching the flight at dawn, not _arrive_ at dawn.”

“Yeah, well, my plans before leaving ended early. And I’m… I’m really excited to see you.”

Jihoon feels his face flush, sinking back down on his bed, hiding his face under his pillow. “Okay,” he manages in a small, muffled voice. “Me too.”

“Okay,” Soonyoung brightly smiles, his eyes turning upward along with it. “I couldn’t help but call you either as soon as I got my luggage. You should go back to sleep, then, Jihoonie. I’ll go maybe eat breakfast, or something— actually, _definitely_ eat! You have no idea how much I’ve missed native Korean food,” he says in a fake crying voice, and Jihoon can’t help but chuckle.

 

    “Go eat, then. Enjoy your food. Travel the city for a while, I’m sure you’ll find something interesting.”

Soonyoung nods. “Will do! Go back to sleep, we still have a lot of time before we have to meet.”

“Right. I’m sorry you have to see me in such a mess of a sleepy state,” Jihoon yawns, attempting to flat out his bedhead.

 

    “I don’t mind. You’re pretty, so, it doesn’t matter.”

Jihoon mentally curses him, practically holding back a breath. “...Stop flirting with me.”

“I’m _complimenting_ you!”

“Sure, ‘cause we all like being lied to.”

Soonyoung pouts. “I’m not lying!”

Jihoon scoffs dismissively. “Bye, Soon. Be safe while you’re out.”

“Bye-bye, Jihoonie! Say good morning to Kuro for me! Have a safe trip too! I can’t wait to see your cute fac—”

 

Jihoon hangs up on him, before letting out a deep exhale.

 

For the last time, he is _not_ cute.

 

(But if Soonyoung keeps telling him that, maybe he could live with it.)

 

It’s 3:52 in the morning. Jihoon doesn’t go back to sleep— excitement, anxiety, and embarrassment all bubbling up inside him— just at the realization of how big a day today really is. It’s really today. He’s not imagining things. It’s really happening.

 

_He’s going to meet Soonyoung._

 

Fuck.

 

Jihoon glances around his room, only to find his black cat, Kuro, asleep under his feet on the bed.

 

He sighs, reaching over to her, scratching behind her ear.

 

“Soonyoung says good morning, Kuro-ya.”

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung paces around his hotel room, staring at himself in front of the mirror for the nth time.

 

Realizing he _still_ hasn’t decided on what to wear when he sees Jihoon tonight, he nearly trips over his own feet, catching himself by holding onto the nightstand.

 

And his hair. Oh, my god.

 

 _He dyed his hair brown._ Jihoon probably didn’t notice this morning, sleepy and all, and Soonyoung hid it under a cap during the call to surprise him for later.

 

(He’s wrong. No matter what color he dyes his hair as a defense mechanism to distract him from his intense feelings for the other boy, Soonyoung will still not be able to handle seeing Jihoon in the flesh. He’ll be too excited to calm down.)

 

Needing something, _anything_ , to ground him for now, Soonyoung frantically calls Junhui, biting his nails.

 

He picks up after 3 rings, and Soonyoung yells “Junnie!” straight into the phone.

 

A sigh. “Let me guess. You’re feeling weird and nervous.”

“I want to cry and scream and throw up all at the same time.”

“Oh, god, _please_ don’t do that when you see him.”

“Then what do I do?! I’m so…” Soonyoung drifts off, playing with his fingers. “I’m really scared. When I know I shouldn’t be.”

“Soonyoung, you have every right to feel scared.”

“But it’s just him, right? We’ve been talking for 8 months. _Eight._ It’s not like he’s been catfishing me, I mean— you know him personally, right, Junnie? He was your… ex, right?”

“Yes, yes, and yes. He’s _real_ , Soonyoung. I’m afraid you’ll be too scared to meet him.”

“So I’m not breaking any _bro code_ , right?”

Junhui laughs. “For the last time, _no_. It wasn’t really serious, I’m over him, we’re comfortable enough to stay friends, and you two met through me!”

Soonyoung exhales deeply. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay. Hao just called from the other room— he wishes you good luck.”

“Alright. Tell him thanks for me. And tell him I said you two should start dating.”

“ _Soonyoung,_ ” Junhui says in a sharp, almost scolding tone.

 

    “I’m joking!” he chuckles. “Uh… I’m a bit calmer now, but, um— could you tell me more about Ji?”

“What about him?”

Soonyoung chews on his bottom lip. “I… I don’t know. Anything. Everything. Whatever I need to expect when I see him.”

“I’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Jun!” Soonyoung whines. “Please? Just anything. A hands-up. A warning. I don’t know what to expect.”

“If we’re speaking physically— he has smooth and clear skin I’m really jealous of. He has a pale complexion. He’s short enough that when we stand together, I can put my chin on top of his head. He has a nice smile, the type of smile that makes his eyes smaller— like yours, you know. And, uh, that’s it, I guess? Uh… are you still there?”

“Holy shit. He sounds like the man of my dreams.”

Jun laughs. “I’ve heard enough, lover boy. Now go calm down and get your man.”

“Wait! How much shorter than me do you think he is?”

“Hm… I’d say the perfect height difference for you to directly give him a forehead kiss.”

“J-Junhui!”

“Bye, Soonyoung-ah! I wish you the best of luck, seriously. Don’t worry, things will work out.”

Soonyoung nods. “Okay… okay. Thanks. Bye!”

 

The call ends, and Soonyoung stares off into space for a few moments, before snapping out of his trance, rushing to unpack his luggage.

 

He scrolls on his phone while taking out and arranging his belongings, looking through Jihoon’s Facebook profile. He smiles at the profile picture, taken around a month back, if he remembers correctly, when he attended and performed at a music festival. He’s sat cross-legged on a stage, wearing all black under a denim jacket, dark hair styled handsomely on him. He’s holding a guitar, his other hand with a peace sign up, as he smiles cutely.

 

(It’s one of Soonyoung’s favorite pictures of him.)

 

The symbol next to Jihoon’s name indicates that he and Soonyoung are ‘Friends’. Right. It’s definitely real.

 

Soonyoung’s phone vibrates, and he gets a notification for a new tweet from Jihoon’s Twitter account.

 

**jihoon | TODAY!!!**

**@leehoonji**

  hey… guess it’s REALLY today… i’m REALLY meeting a certain loser… For The First Time……

 

Soonyoung’s smile grows, pressing the Heart button, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He types out a reply:

 

**Soon is meeting Hoon!**

**@kwnhshi96**

**@leehoonji** When u see how good-looking I really am in person u wouldn’t wanna call me a loser yknow :P

 

A few seconds later, he gets a notification back.

 

**jihoon | TODAY!!!**

**@leehoonji**

**@kwnhshi96** we havent even met yet and ur alr making jokes like this… Tragic

 

Soonyoung laughs, typing again.

 

**Soon is meeting Hoon!**

**@kwnhshi96**

   **@leehoonji** i’m hurt??? You know I like you a lot

 

It’s supposed to be done jokingly, but the reply makes his heart race.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon feels his throat dry up at the straightforward reply he’s looking at on his screen.

 

Somehow, he feels brave.

 

**jihoon | TODAY!!!**

**@leehoonji**

**@kwnhshi96** i know, and maybe i like you too.

 

Jihoon holds back the urge to throw his phone across the room, but belly flops onto his bed instead, feeling his face burn dangerously. He can hear Kuro meow in curiosity at him.

 

Hoping for the worst, Jihoon’s phone buzzes, and he checks it with one eye open.

 

**Jun**

**@juuunhuiwen**

   **@leehoonji @kwnhshi96** get a goddamn room, will ya?

 

His screen shows him that Soonyoung liked Junhui’s tweet, _and_ Jihoon’s basically-confession tweet. He feels his face grow even redder.

 

Letting out a pained screech, Jihoon lays on his back, kicking his legs up into the air, as he stares at his bedroom light.

 

    “He has no idea how many times I’ve reacted this way because of him,” he mutters angrily to himself, only calming down when he feels his cat snuggle against his side, before laying on top of his stomach. He sighs, petting her fondly, before hearing a knock on his door.

 

    “Jihoon!”

“...What?”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah. I guess.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t have the energy to hear this mom-talk, not turning to look at him, even when the bed dips slightly because of the added weight. The last thing he wants to hear is Jeonghan not letting him leave to go meet Soonyoung tonight.

 

    “Jihoonie.”

“Hyung.”

“I gotta say, you must really love that Soonyoung guy.”

 

Jihoon freezes, tilting his head to look at him, because this is certainly not the ‘talk’ he expected. “What do you mean?”

“I hear you scream every day because of him, dummy,” Jeonghan laughs, pinching his cheek. “I can see how much you love him.”

“I don’t _love_ him,” Jihoon mumbles shyly. “It’s too early for that.”

“Alright,” he laughs. “I’m proud of you. And I’m really sorry. For not being there for you much. Soonyoung’s been a better source of support for you than I have. Tell him I owe him one when you meet him. Tell him I’m thankful that he’s looking after you.”

“Jeonghan-hyung…”

“Hm?”

“It’s okay. I know I got mad at you because you were against our friendship but… I know you were only worried for me. I didn’t have to get angry. It’s okay,” Jihoon says quietly, scratching Kuro’s chin. “You’re still the best hyung,” he smiles.

 

Jeonghan messes with his hair. “I just get too overprotective with you,” he laughs. “You’re an adult now, after all. Have been for a while now, I was just too busy taking care of you. I’m really glad you have someone like Soonyoung in your life.”

 

Jihoon only hums in acknowledgement, too embarrassed at the statement. Jeonghan lies down next to him.

 

Jihoon sighs. “When you came in, I thought you were gonna nag at me, you know. I thought you would tell me about how meeting him would be pointless, or that he’s not what I think he is, and all that stuff… but you didn’t. Thanks. For not doing that. You’re cool. We’re cool.”

The older boy laughs. “I’m glad we’re _cool,_  then. I wasn’t gonna do any of that. Instead, I want you to tell me about him. He needs to get my approval,” he jokes.

 

Blinking, Jihoon hesitates. “About… Soonyoung?”

“No, about Seokmin,” Jeonghan rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, about Soonyoung, you dummy.”

Jihoon nervously fiddles with his fingers. “You mean just… everything? Everything I have to say?”

“Everything you think I need to know. Whatever you want to go rant about.”

“Um, how do I start this off? There’s a lot…” Jihoon trails off, feeling his face get warmer.

 

    “Then we’ll start with the basics. Introduce us to each other— you’re our mutual friend, after all.”

“Well, uh, Soonyoung is an internet friend I’ve been talking to for 8 months…”

Jeonghan pats his head in reassurance. “And?”

“His name is, uh, Kwon Soonyoung. He’s twenty-four, like me,” Jihoon exhales. “He was studying post-grad in China for a year when we met— he majored in dance, it was offered to him— that’s pretty cool, right? He’ll be finishing in a month, but they’re on break, and he keeps telling me how he’s been dying to come back, so here we are. I’m gonna see him.”

“How do you feel?”

“Meeting him? Imagining all the countless ways it could go really kind of makes me want to disappear,” Jihoon chuckles. “I’m so scared I’ll be nothing like what he imagined, but I’m so scared _he’ll_ be everything like _I_ imagined.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Jihoon blinks. “What do you mean?”

“What if he _is_ everything you think he is? What if you’re everything he’s ever wanted all along? What will you do, then?” Jeonghan asks, laying on his side to face Jihoon.

 

    “I… I don’t know. What _will_ I do?” the younger boy mutters to himself. “The world is so big. I don’t even know if he’ll be staying here for good. Sure, we’re going to meet, but… no one says we’re made to stay around each other. That’s the thing. I’m scared we’ll turn out wrong, but it scares me even more thinking it’ll feel so right.”

“So you _do_ love him, huh.”

Jihoon lightly kicks him on the knee. “Then what do I do? Wait for fate to bite me back in the ass?”

Jeonghan sits up. “Exactly.”

“ _Hyung_.”

“I mean it,” the taller boy says, standing up. “If it’s meant to be, then it is. Don’t make it something it isn’t. If you want it to happen, then keep on thinking it will. You’re really hard-headed, Jihoon-ah,” he chuckles. “I’ll be cleaning my room. I can ask Mingyu to drive you to where you’re meeting Soonyoung later.”

Jihoon’s taken aback. “Excuse me, I can take a taxi, a train and a taxi! I don’t need him. And since _when_ do you clean—”

“Bye!”

 

With a sigh, Jihoon turns onto his stomach, his cheek squished against the soft surface of his bed. “It’s so easy for him to say. That’s not how it works.”

 

* * *

 

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

how long is your trip from Gwacheon to Gwangmyeong again?

 

**hoonie ^^**

about an hour, with the traffic and commute and all.

why?

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

nothing

 

**hoonie ^^**

uh huh

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

just wondering if it’d be better if i just went over there instead

 

 **hoonie** **^^**

soonyoung.

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

what,,,

 

**hoonie ^^**

you’ve come all the way from CHINA

Incheon to mine will take you more than TWO hours

and we already decided to meet in gwangmyeong, i know that place well

i picked that as our meeting place because it’s in the middle of Incheon and Gwacheon. and from both places, it only takes an hour

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

okay then…

sorry, i’m just worried :(

 

**hoonie ^^**

don't say that

i’m sorry

but i’ll be fine!

my friend will be driving me, dw

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

!!!

who is this

f r i e n d

 

**hoonie ^^**

is someone jelly

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

NO am just making sure hmp

what's his name

 

**hoonie ^^**

bold of you to automatically assume it’s a boy

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

uhhh HELLO???

as if you ever mention any female friends

 

**hoonie ^^**

touché

name’s mingyu

calm down, he’s got a boyfriend

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

too bad then, i want some man

(jk i’d kill him if he third wheels us)

the name is familiar though…

 

**hoonie ^^**

i’ll make sure he won’t, lmao

i’m just catching a ride with him cause he told me he’s coincidentally going to gwangmyeong tonight too. he won’t tell me what for tho lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

prolly another one of his weird ikea visits

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

???

alright then lol

have a safe trip!

can’t wait to see you x

 

**hoonie ^^**

yeah,,

me2

 

**k soonyoung >:D**

<3

 

**hoonie ^^**

adjdksnbndfhgkm

 

* * *

 

 

    Soonyoung doesn’t know if the traffic in this area is supposed to be _this_ bad.

 

Prior to actually getting _on_ the train to Gwangmyeong, though, Soonyoung panics last minute. He’s already on the bus on his way to the station, when he thinks he should bring something for Jihoon.

 

They’re eating dinner together tonight, and _of course_ , it feels like a date. Soonyoung should _definitely_ buy something as a present.

 

He gets off a stop early, trying to find his way around any nearby pet shop.

 

Yeah, it’s a _date_ , so the first thing Soonyoung thinks of as something acceptable to give Jihoon are fucking _cat treats_. Great thinking.

 

(Soonyoung’s not familiar with the area, having to ask a few strangers around. Thankfully, he gets to a small department store, and buys a few packagings of cat treats for Kuro, _not Jihoon_.

 

He passes by a flower shop on his way out, and can’t help himself anyway.

 

A bouquet of white alliums, plus small bronze chrysanthemums that surround a big purple gloxinia in the middle is what he gets when he asks for a combination of flowers that means ‘nice to meet you’.

 

Soonyoung explains that they’re good friends, but are only meeting now. The nice lady says the alliums mean patience, and the chrysanthemums mean excitement.

 

He wonders what the gloxinia is for.)

 

Fortunately, he arrives at the subway in time and boards his train at the last few moments. God knows what time he’d meet Jihoon if he arrived a minute late and had to take the next train that he would have to wait two and a half hours for.

 

Ignoring all the questioning looks he’s getting from holding a pet shop bag in one hand and a gift bouquet of flowers in the other, Soonyoung fixes his dark brown hair, using the window to view his reflection. He smiles when he feels a vibration in his pocket, fishing out his phone, to find a text from Jihoon, saying he’ll be there in around 30.

 

Soonyoung types out a “sorry, still on the train :( i got caught up” and only hopes to not keep Jihoon waiting long.

 

However, that’s not how it ends up, and once he gets off the train, he has no idea which bus will take him near the big IKEA outlet. Thankfully, he _does_ , of course, speak Korean, and reads the tourist spot wall in the station which tells him where it is. Perfect.

 

He bustles through the crowd, holding the flowers closer to him, getting on the right bus (hopefully). He probably smells all floral now. He prays the flowers don’t end up looking too squished.

 

Jihoon’s _closer_ now, it sinks in, _only getting closer and closer_ , and Soonyoung feels an unexplainable rush of adrenaline surge through him, a smile making its way to his lips. He shakes his leg excitedly, the bus moving much too slowly for his liking. This traffic _really_ sucks.

 

If his thoughts about Jihoon could fuel his speed, Soonyoung could go a hundred miles an hour. They would need no distance at all.

 

The anticipation getting to him, he looks at the bouquet resting on his right arm. There’s a card, of some sort, in the middle of it, next to the big purple flower, he notices. Opening it slowly, he wonders why he didn’t see this before.

 

_an allium means patience,_

_a bronze chrysanthemum means excitement,_

_and the gloxinia means_ **_love at first sight._**

 

* * *

 

 

    “How do I know he’s really coming?”

 

Mingyu hands him the bottle of coke he bought from the 7-11 across the street, sitting next to his friend on the fountain seat wordlessly.

 

Jihoon takes it, but continues to bite his nails. “Maybe we should go home, Gyu. Maybe— maybe it’s not time for us yet. Maybe we both aren’t ready, and the circumstances are turning against us—“

The taller boy slouches, sighing. “—Hyung. He’s only ten minutes late. Don’t worry. He got caught up, right? He’ll be around soon.”

“But what if he won’t be?” Jihoon whines.

 

“Don’t you trust him?”

 

Jihoon chews on his bottom lip, looking shyly at Mingyu. “O-Of course I do.”

“Recite to me your meeting place.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“...Meet at the park near the huge IKEA outlet in Gwangmyeong. Wait for each other at the big fountain in the middle of the park. Be there before 7PM,” he says quietly, playing with his hands.

 

    “And he knows this, right?”

Jihoon hums.

“Then, let’s wait. You’ve both wanted this for so long. You can’t just give up and run away when it’s right here in front of you.”

“...I hate it when you’re right. Don’t scold me, I’m older than you.”

Mingyu chuckles. “Thank god Jeonghan-hyung made me take you here. If you came alone, you’d probably make Soonyoung the one confused and scared.”

Jihoon nods. “You can leave now, if you want to.”

The other furrows an eyebrow down at him, and Jihoon immediately shakes his head. “I mean, you said you had to be somewhere. And I… I promise I won’t run away. I’ll wait.”

Mingyu contemplates it for a moment, before standing up. “Okay. I’ll leave soon, but I’ll go take a look around. How does he look like again?”

Jihoon doesn’t even want to think about the fact that Mingyu might see Soonyoung first than himself, but he agrees anyway. “Blond hair, it won’t be hard to miss. Sharp eyes, round cheeks. He’s… handsome. I guess,” Jihoon mumbles out.

 

Mingyu snorts his laughter in. “Alright. I’ll go walk around,” he calls, and walks in the opposite direction of where Jihoon is facing.

 

Letting out a deep exhale to clear his mind, Jihoon opens his cola, gulping down the cool liquid for a few moments. He didn’t even notice how dry his throat was.

 

    “Breathe, Jihoon. Just wait. Calm down, breathe, wait. He’ll be here. That’s right,” he mutters, focusing on the dark cloudy sky, the coke bottle wet from the condensation in his hands, the quiet flowing of water behind him.

 

As if on cue, his phone rings. _It’s not his ringtone set for Soonyoung._

 

Frantic, he pulls it out, nearly dropping it into the fountain water.

 

    “H-Hello?”

“Jihoon-ah,” comes Soonyoung’s voice, and Jihoon swore he could feel his heart swell, _that he could almost cry_. “Where are you?”

He blinks away the rush of emotions coming to his eyes. “What do you mean? Where are _you_? I’ve been here for, like, _fifteen_ minutes. And whose number is this?”

“Oh, I forgot— I got a local number, but— really? Shit, I’m _so_ sorry, I just arrived. Am I in the right place?”

“ _Where_ are you?” he asks, standing up now.

 

    “At the big fountain in the park, like we promised!”

Jihoon’s forehead forms lines of confusion. “And I’m here, too…” he mumbles, looking around. He walks to the side of the fountain quickly. It couldn’t be… Could it?

 

There’s a man dressed in a white polo and jeans standing at the other side of the fountain, back facing Jihoon. He’s holding a phone to his ear. He’s a bit taller. His hair is brown, but Jihoon, oddly, has no doubt that this is _him_.

 

Jihoon hangs up.

 

* * *

 

 

     The hang up tone fills Soonyoung’s ears. “Jihoon? Hello?” he asks pointlessly, before bringing the phone down, sighing.

 

“...S-Soonyoung?”

 

It’s a quiet whisper that makes Soonyoung freeze, so quiet, it’s supposed to sound distant.

 

But all whispers are only heard nearby.

 

He turns around, and just like that, _there he is_.

 

    “Holy shit.”

“Hi.”

 

The evening breeze blows through the smaller boy’s black air, his stance hesitant, fair skin like the moon. His eyes blinked with expectation.

 

The gloxinia was true to its meaning, Soonyoung thinks, his heart beating rapidly.

 

    “Is this real? C-Can I hug you, or something?”

“Are you serious? Yes, fuck,” Jihoon says, practically running at him to close their distance, and Soonyoung can feel the air getting knocked out of his chest.

 

Jihoon is warm. So, so warm, on this unusually cold summer night in August. Jihoon’s arms tighten around his waist, and Soonyoung’s instincts respond, hugging him back, pulling him closer, one hand behind his head.

 

Soonyoung’s heart flutters at how small Jihoon feels, how his face rests against his shoulder, the way he kicks his legs and laughs when Soonyoung suddenly lifts him up a bit. Jihoon protests, hitting his chest lightly.

 

He lets Jihoon go after that, the two of them both a laughing mess now.

 

    “Sorry, did I go too far?”

Jihoon shakes his head, smiling. “I didn’t mind. It was just… _embarrassing_. Normally, I wouldn’t let _anyone_ do that to me at all. Let alone even hug me for that long.”

“Guess I’m special. You’re so light, by the way. I bet I could fit my one arm around your waist.

Jihoon feels his face turn red, overwhelmed from all the exciting feelings. “Maybe,” he says, putting his hands in his pocket. “And you smell like flowers. Like, actual flowers. Not perfume.”

Soonyoung perks up, turning around. “I-I got you flowers.”

Jihoon blinks. “You— you didn’t have to.”

“A-And cat treats. For Kuro,” he stutters, offering them out.

 

Jihoon stares at him for a moment, then bursts out laughing. “Seriously?”

“ _Seriously_!”

“You are such a _nerd_ , Kwon Soonyoung,” he chuckles, taking the bouquet of flowers. “They’re really pretty. Thank you so much. I hope Kuro’s not allergic to them. Did you pick these out?”

“No, actually,” Soonyoung blushes, remembering the meaning of a _certain_ flower. “I asked for a bouquet that says ‘nice to meet you,’ and got more of a ‘I’m finally meeting you.’ It applies to us,” he smiles. “Those orange ones mean excitement, and the white ones mean patience.”

Jihoon nods, looking at the flowers intently. “And the one in the middle?”

“N-Nothing! It means noth— I mean— friendship! It means friendship.”

Jihoon laughs brightly again, and Soonyoung finds himself really adoring the sound. “If you say so. Thank you, then… _friend_ ,” he says, reaching up to mess with Soonyoung’s brown hair. “I like your hair. It suits you.”

“Thanks,” Soonyoung smiles shyly. “I, uh, like your… you.”

“My what?” he laughs.

 

    “Your smile! Your smile— I like your smile. And your laugh… now that I’m actually hearing you.”

“That’s sweet. Soonyoung is so shy~” Jihoon teases. “Do you, uh, want to go eat now? I kinda think we should talk over some good food.”

“Well, we should, then,” Soonyoung smiles. “Where to?”

“What do you want?”

“...Lamb skewers?”

“No fucking way.”

“What?”

“You just read my mind,” he chuckles. “Let’s go. I know a good place.”

 

Soonyoung holds Jihoon’s hand, startling the latter. He almost pulls away, scared he had made Jihoon uncomfortable, but Jihoon pulls him by his side, squeezing his hand— and Soonyoung probably does believe in love at first sight.

 

    “Wait.”

“What is it?”

Soonyoung inhales deeply. “Can we take a picture together first?”

“First date pictures, huh,” Jihoon remarks, making Soonyoung flustered. “I’d love to.”

 

* * *

 

 

**from: kim mingyuuu**

i recorded a video of you and soonyoung meeting >:D

 

* * *

 

 

    “Thank you,”

 

is what Soonyoung says, when he and Jihoon are sitting on a bench, waiting for their respective trains back home. They face the tracks, watching each one pass by, tensing up when they think one of them is theirs.

 

(Tonight, they went to eat. They walked around the city at night. They even went to a karaoke, and Soonyoung hears Jihoon sing in person for the first time. He loves it. Jihoon says he sings well too. And pictures. Memories. They took a lot of pictures.)

 

Eventually, the train back to Gwacheon arrives first. It’s one in the morning. They get up at the same time.

 

    “No, thank _you_ , too,” Jihoon says. “I don’t want to go yet.”

“I don’t want you to go either,” Soonyoung whispers, as the smaller boy pulls him in an embrace, standing on the tips of his toes to encircle his arms around the former’s neck. Soonyoung still smells like the flowers, Jihoon notices, making him smile bitterly.

 

He laughs quietly into Jihoon’s neck. “It’s getting really late. You should be heading back now. The train will leave in a few minutes.”

“That’s the point,” comes Jihoon’s muffled voice, hiding his face against Soonyoung’s chest. “It’s really late. I don’t want you to head back home alone.”

Their bodies are so closely attached, that Soonyoung knows Jihoon can probably feel his heartbeat speed up. “Then if you see me back to my place, it’s _you_ who’ll be heading back alone. I don’t want that either.”

 

    “...Who says I have to go back, then?” the black-haired boy asks in a small voice as he pulls away, looking back up at him.

 

Behind them, Soonyoung notices the rattling sound of the train against the rail tracks, accompanied by the screech of a train that starts to move again. There’s the mechanical sound of the metal and plastic of the automatic doors clicking, closing. The motion of the now moving train blowing wind through their hair. He can see the train lights pass by through their reflection in Jihoon’s eyes.

 

   “Yeah,” Soonyoung mumbles, nodding. “Okay.”

Jihoon gives him a small smile. “Okay.”

“How about I go buy you the ticket to Incheon? I won’t take no for an answer.”

“Alright,” Jihoon laughs, as they take their belongings, and he follows Soonyoung to the counter.

 

Jihoon likes Soonyoung, and Soonyoung likes Jihoon. There’s not much to explain, not much to say, but they both just know. It’s okay to be scared, and it’s okay to be hesitant. It’s alright to take some time.

 

It’s gonna be okay.

 

* * *

 

 

    (Soonyoung lends him a sweatshirt and a pair of shorts to change into and sleep in. They buy a toothbrush for Jihoon from room service. Even Jihoon is embarrassed at how pricey this hotel must be. Soonyoung must be well-off.

 

That night, Jihoon makes a bold move, and he kisses Soonyoung goodnight on the cheek, after they watch their favorite anime’s reruns on the TV. The smaller boy hurriedly makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The bag of chips lays open and forgotten, the blankets unfolded and spread out, and Soonyoung’s face is all hot until he lays in bed, unable to calm his heart down and fall asleep.

 

In the morning, the taller boy attempts to make breakfast, but they end up ordering from the hotel. Soonyoung defends his cooking skills, and that he’s actually good. He just got nervous because he hasn’t cooked for Jihoon before. Jihoon only laughs, commenting that sofa was more than comfy enough to sleep on.

 

Wearing his heart on his sleeve, Jihoon is seen off by Soonyoung at the subway, carrying the flowers and the pet shop bag, much to Soonyoung’s disliking, and much insisting on Jihoon’s part.

 

He kisses him on the cheek again. Not as a sad goodbye, but rather more of a sweet farewell. They know they’ll meet again soon, in no time.

 

They keep each other’s shirts.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    They both try their hardest not to cry at the airport the next day, when Soonyoung has to go back to China.

 

Soonyoung’s break was supposed to last 5 days, but he only got to spend 3 of it in Korea just to see Jihoon. Being one of the top students, he can’t slack off too much, and has his responsibilities to tend back to.

 

    “It’s only for another month,” Soonyoung chuckles, wiping his own tears threatening to fall. “And then I’ll come back again. Don’t miss me too much.”

“I know,” Jihoon says quietly, trying to not make his voice crack. “I know you’ll be the best. You’ll do great. You’ll graduate above _all_ of them, don’t prove me wrong.”

“That’s a bit too much,” Soonyoung laughs. “But I promise I’ll try.”

“Don’t promise, idiot. Do it.”

He smiles brightly at Jihoon. “I will, I will.”

 

It’s not long until the telecom announces that the passengers of Soonyoung’s flight should board in ten minutes, and they both have no choice but to say goodbye for now.

 

    “Guess that’s my cue,” Soonyoung smiles sadly. “Walk me there?”

Jihoon nods, reaching out to carry some of Soonyoung’s things. The latter only shakes his head, and the next thing Jihoon knows is that Soonyoung is holding his hand. Intertwining their fingers. Jihoon bites his bottom lip. “Soonyoung…”

“Yes, Jihoonie?” he asks, turning to look at him, expression ever so innocent.

 

He smiles. “Nothing. Let’s go.”

 

They walk quickly to the line where Soonyoung has to stand in to get to his flight, Soonyoung noticing how Jihoon’s been avoiding his eyes. Soonyoung’s about to get in line, with Jihoon staying behind, far enough to just wave him off.

 

He’s about to get in line and let go of the other’s hand (as much as he doesn’t want to), but _Jihoon isn’t looking at him_.

 

    Soonyoung pulls them away from the line. “Hey,” he mumbles, looking him up and down, holding his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Obviously, I’ll be sad to have you go,” Jihoon snorts. “I already miss you.”

“That’s so cute.”

Jihoon flushes, finally meeting his eyes. “It’s the most cringeworthy thing I’ve ever said.”

Soonyoung looks around, the telecom saying the flight will be leaving shortly. The guards in charge of the line telling all passengers to get in now. His heart heavy, he pulls the smaller boy in a tight hug. “I’m _really_ gonna fucking miss you. I wish we had more time together these past few days.”

Jihoon hugs him back. “Me too,” he says quietly, and Soonyoung forgets about the bumbling about of the crowd around them, the flight he has to catch, the life and school he has to go back to. Just Jihoon’s presence is enough to ground him, put him in place, and he doesn’t want to let go anytime soon.

 

It’s over before he knows it, though, Jihoon pulling away first, Soonyoung feeling cold much too quickly. For the sake of a farewell on a good note, Soonyoung ruffles Jihoon’s hair. “No goodbye kiss?” he pouts, pointing to his cheek.

 

He manages to make Jihoon chuckle. “No goodbye kiss.”

Soonyoung pretends to frown, but deep down, he’s a bit let down, perhaps. “Because it’s not goodbye yet?”

Jihoon smiles. “Because it’s not goodbye yet.”

Soonyoung mirrors his expression. “Good. I… I’m going now. I’ll be back soon.”

“I know. Be safe.”

“You too, Jihoonie. Take care of yourself for me. And Kuro! I want to see her next time.”

“You will!” he reassures, giggling. “Now go.”

Soonyoung nods. “Thank you,” he says, before turning around, walking as the last person to get in line.

 

He almost misses the last words Jihoon calls out: “...I think you forgot something, though. I don’t want you to regret it.”

Turning around, he gathers up the last of his courage, and he exhales, marching back up to the other boy. “I sure don’t.”

 

    “Can I kiss you?”

Jihoon chuckles. “You don’t even have to ask.”

 

Life is not like the movies, and the two of them would be lying if they said this moment felt like a complete copy of all the romance movies on the TV.

 

Because it isn’t. Here, it is real. It’s no staged event with cameras and studio lights and makeup artists. Here, they are real, not just two people paid to kiss and act out love. Here, Jihoon is real. Here, Soonyoung is real. They do not bask in the comfort of ‘seeing it to believing it,’ but rather in the comfort of loving blindly and recklessly, overcoming the fear of reciprocation at the last minute. That kind of comfort.

 

It was a big risk for them both to fall in love with each other over the Internet, but they just turned out to be lucky. It turned out to be right, and they didn't have to fear anything. It was, is, and always will be worth it.

 

The kiss lasts long, but nothing too hard, just a reminder that the feeling is mutual, existing, _real_. Soonyoung pulls away, panting slightly, as he looks at the other, and Jihoon closes the distance again. Deepening, pouring out his heart, uttering unspoken words. Soonyoung receives, and gives back just as much.

 

They part, faces still close, and Soonyoung breaks out into a wide smile. “I think I really like you.”

“Took you long enough to come to that conclusion,” Jihoon remarks in an attempt to sound confident, but his red cheeks say otherwise. “I like you too.

“Thank god.”

Jihoon laughs. “I hate you. You had to do _that_ at the last minute. It’s _so_ unfair.”

“I hate me too. It’ll only make me anticipate our next meeting more.”

“Then be patient,” Jihoon chides playfully. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I know you will.”

“I found out what the purple flower means, by the way. So cheesy, but I feel the same,” Jihoon admits, making the other grin dumbly. “So get going,” he says, patting Soonyoung’s back away.

 

“One more kiss?”

“Next time!”

 

Soonyoung walks back up to him, their heights perfect, and his kiss lands exactly on Jihoon's forehead.

 

"K-Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Bye, Jihoonie!"

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s favorite part of falling in love with each other— if not the hushed late night conversations over the phone, or the grainy muffled quality of poorly connected FaceTime, or the exchanged texts that last the whole day— is probably this moment.

 

It’s just the two of them, completely tangible; all for the other to just run to, and hold for as long as they want.

 

(Maybe not in this situation, though, seeing as Soonyoung has to leave, but they don't know how much more chances they'll have just yet. Hint: there's _a lot._ )

 

The time and distance wouldn’t matter. They could go a hundred miles an hour to the other, just from thinking about each other, for all the world cares.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points i didn't bother to mention because this would end up too long:  
> \- soonyoung may or may not be breaking some Bro Code™ with junhui (TEA)  
> \- kuro is allergic to the flowers  
> \- the reason why mingyu was a familiar name to soonyoung is because gyu was meeting his bf wonu in gwangmyeong. soon and wonu are good ol friends  
> \- soonhoon's video calls after meeting are all very shy it really Changed them  
> \- soonyoung graduates 2nd highest of his year  
> \- when sy comes back a month and a half later, he tells jh he'll be staying in kr for real now, but in seoul and they'll still be a few hours apart and he feels rly bad  
> \- buuut jh surprises him! that he got that job he rly wanted in seoul  
> \- so yay happy seoul bfs who live together uwu  
> \- also they claimed each other's borrowed shirts from the night they met as their own now  
> (angst subplot junhui is lowkey hurting though he played matchmaker hmm what is this junhoon angst im smeling)
> 
> thanks for reading pls leave ur thoughts below thank u uwu im sorry this is worse than my usual stuff ;(
> 
> talk to me on twt @prlnceksy for Relatable Sad Content and svt shitposts
> 
> see u soon!
> 
> (this is just a one shot btw i SWEAR im not doing the soonhoonjun angst)


End file.
